Angels of Scada
Angels of Scada is a humorous look at life in the Offshore Industry. Facebook ad text: Are you an worker in oil and gas? (Or ex-worker!) Are you fed up of worrying about the oil price? Are you in need of a good laugh? If you are then this is the book for you! (If not, read it anyway!) A 'no holds barred' humorous look at life in the offshore oil and gas industry. Back cover blurb: Out in the deepest darkest part of the North Atlantic, the FPSO Finsteraarhorn is the destination of engineer John Yorvick, a man with far too many ex-wives, children and lovers, and Julian Fotherington-Thomas an ex-SBS man who once guarded the QE2 in 1970's Israel. John is a bon vivant and general now-it-all, Julian is a coffee and cigarette fuelled maniac. Between the two of them they must bring the Finsteraarhorn's oil production back from disaster, save the day and make it home in time to salvage John's marriage. John committed such a despicable act back on 'the beach' that he needs to get home as quickly as he can, but first he must sort everything out on 'the boat' and perhaps then Julian won't kill him and toss his body over the side? A carefully detailed account of life offshore and the often absurd characters that can be found there, based on fifteen years of real experience. Synopsis: The story follows the protagonist, John Yorvick, a software engineer as he goes offshore to the FPSO Archie, a floating production, storage and offloading vessel in the North Atlantic. While working offshore he muses on his very complicated love life, his three wives, his eight children and his two girlfriends and ponders what is happening back on the 'beach' in the office and all the characters he knows there. As the days go by the situation gets worse and worse, an aggressive client turns up and John must work night and day, with virtually no sleep, for a week until everything is sorted out and he can go home. At the same time, his life onshore is unravelling, his wives are all fighting amongst themselves and he is juggling everyone's needs via phone calls and text messages. He interacts with the intense and mostly insane client, an ex-SBS man called Julian Fotherington-Thomas, Stainer, a pompous and idiotic offshore worker, Kirk Stirrup, an old friend and Kirsty Poole, a colleague he hasn't seen in years. As the situation unfolds and the software he is there to fix goes more and more wrong John is pushed to the edge of his endurance, but by some miracle he manages to pull it all together and go home. He returns home by helicopter but it crashes, or does it? This book is arranged in ten chapters. There is lots of swearing, a small amount of sex. It offers a true to life look at life offshore, but with fictional corporate entities and people. It is as funny a story as I could make it! Category:Books